Rogue Galaxy II
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: What happends after Rogue Galaxy ends? Well, find out!
1. The Desert Star

_A/N: Welcome to my Rogue Galaxy Fanfic! I'm not sure if there's gonna be a chapter 2, truthfully, but… I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1, at least!_

Three Baphus walked down the sandy, stone street, cackling and making the other strange noises they make. But suddenly, there was a flash of black, and all that was left was a pile of bones, slowly disappearing with a flash of yellow light. I looked down at the pile of disappearing bones, satisfied with my job. Although the other members of Dorgengoa's crew and I had destroyed Mother, and thus the source of all Rune three years ago, Rune still existed in the galaxy, and it was up to me to continue destroying it. My 'Desert Claw' clothes swaying silently in the wind, I replaced my sword, the Dorgensaber, onto my back. The necklace I wore around my neck was nothing other than the rare item, the Shiska's Necklace. When I had parted ways with Dorgengoa, I had kept the necklace and the Annals of Hades, which I now kept strapped onto my waist.

"Desert Star!" A voice called down from the streets. I looked down to see a man looking up at me. "I am in need of your assistance!"

I jumped down and landed solidly on the grey stone road.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the older man.

His skin was pale, a little too pale to have lived on Rosa, and his clothes hinted that he lived on a different planet, too.

"My name is Damien, from the planet Vedan. I've come to Rosa because my brother's getting married in a few hours. But I think some monsters are planning to invade the wedding."

"And what makes you say that?"

Damien gulped and held up a pale blue sword. It was beautifully made, with the blade curving slightly.

"This sword once belonged to my cousin. He left to go get a wedding cake. But his sword was all that returned. I just want you to protect us during my brother's wedding."

I nodded and said, "Alright, Damien. I'll bodyguard your wedding for you."

Relief crossed Damien's face.

"Oh, thank you, Desert Star. Come to the church in two hours."

I nodded and jumped up, landing on the rooftop I had been standing upon moments ago, and dashed away.

……….

A few hours later, I entered the church, still dressed in my father's old outfit. I glanced around the church. A priest stood at the front next to the groom. The groom had dark skin and was wearing the ceremonial wedding robes that were custom on Rosa. Guests sat in altars around the big room. I silently walked to the corner of the room and stood in the shadows, leaning against the wall. The ceremony didn't last long. In fact, as soon as the bride stepped through the doors, the room started to shake, as if an earthquake were starting up. A loud screech filled the air and something crashed through the wall of the church. This creature was my size, and it looked at me through a white and black mask. Seeing him caused fear to strike through my heart.

"So… we meet again, Jaster."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Seed."

Seed chuckled and said, "Not quite, my little friend. Seed no longer exists."

"Then… who are you?"

"My name is Seed II. I was created by Valkog to destroy you, the one who found Eden."

"Valkog? Valkog's dead."

I couldn't see Seed II's expression under that mask.

"Is he?"

I raised my blade in defense and said, "Well, then, c'mon, Seed II."

Seed II chuckled and said, "Indeed."

He was suddenly standing an inch away from me, and I barely managed to raise my curved purple blade in defense before colliding with the sharp, black steel of Seed II's sword. When our swords connected, I felt ice cold, as if I were freezing from the inside out. I shuddered and struck with as much speed as I could muster, but somehow Seed II was one step ahead of me, and the Dorgensaber struck metal. It was as if the coldness seeping through my chest was causing me to move slower. I cursed and tried again, only to have the same results. Seed II seemed to be toying with me. Seed II chuckled and replaced his sword on his back, taking a step back.

"Jaster, you seem to be no threat to me. I have no idea how you managed to kill my other self. And Father seems to believe that you're extremely powerful." Seed II shook his head. "What a waste."

"How… who are you?"

Seed II was silent for a little, then he said, "I suppose I could tell you. When you destroyed my other self, Father managed to scrape off a few cells. My other self had managed to cause you to bleed, so he you're your cells from that, and created me. I am the result of my other self's cells, your cells, and a whole bunch of Rune cells. The power of the Star King courses through my veins, as it does yours."

I nodded slowly, taking this information in.

"But… how did Valkog survive?"

"Father did die for a little while when you defeated him, but his dead carcass fell into the Rune, causing him to be reborn. Of course, his body is hideous…."

I suppressed a smile. "He was hideous before."

Seed II quivered with anger, and he said, "You're lucky. I have strict orders from Father not to kill you. Farewell for now."

And suddenly he disappeared. I ground my teeth together and walked out of the church and the ruined wedding.

……….

An hour later I sat on a nearby rooftop, looking at the huge hole in the wall of the church.

"So, it would seem that Seed is back."

I smiled at the familiar voice.

Without turning around, I said, "Yes, it would seem that way, Lilika."

Lilika walked out of the shadows and stopped beside me. "I have a message from Dorgengoa."

"Hm… and what does he want?"

Lilika cleared her throat and said, "Dorgengoa wants you to come back."

"Come back?"

"Yes. He's recruiting the old team. He says he has another mission for all of us."

"Hm… And what about Kisala?"

Lilika seemed surprised. "What about her?"

"Is she going to be there… or is she still _trapped _on Mariglenn?"

"Jaster…. C'mon. Kisala was fine on Mariglenn. But, yes, she has taken a leave of absence from being the queen of Mariglenn."

"So she's coming with us?" Lilika nodded. "Then I'll go, too."

I stood and dashed away, Lilika following close behind.

……….

We reached the Dorgenark in a matter of two minutes, even though it was miles away. As soon as I stepped on-deck, I was tackled by Simon.

"Oh, Jaster! We missed ya, old buddy!" Simon didn't look too different, but his face mask was painted gold. "Ya still remember your old friends, don'tcha? What with you bein' the Desert Star, an' all. I hear you're even more famous an' powerful than your dad."

"Yeah." I said, looking down at my old friend. "But I haven't seen _him _for about two years."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll turn up. Anyway, Jaster, we've already gotten Steve an' Zegram here. We still need ta get Deego an' Jupis, so our next stop is Vedan."

I nodded, looking around the ship.

"Mr. Rogue! How nice to see you!"

I looked down to see a boy run up to me.

"Uh… do I know you…?"

Simon laughed. "Ah, Jaster. Don'tcha recognize your buddy Steve?"

I looked down with shock. "Steve?"

Steve bowed. "Yes, it is me, Mr. Rogue."

Steve's new humanoid body had brown skin and was smaller, like a little boy. It even had some black-ish hair. But I could see some mechanical parts on his bare chest. Steve was wearing black pants and some strange metallic shoes. Or maybe they were his feet.

"Dr. Poccachio wanted me to be the best robot in the galaxy, so he gave me this new body. I like it very much. It makes me look human. Dr. Poccachio gives me upgrades every now and then."

"Cool. Hey, Steve, is Kisala here?"

Steve nodded. "She is talking with her father at the moment, but I am sure she will be with you soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go fly the ship."

Steve turned around and walked towards the Control Room.

I walked around the strangely empty hallways of the Dorgenark until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, Desert Star."

I turned to see Mio standing behind me, dressed only in a small pink shirt and a pair of pink panties. She was looking at me with her "flirty face" on.

"Uh… Mio?"

Mio nodded slowly. "C'mere for a minute. I need to show you something in my room."

"Your… room?"

Mio nodded again and gestured for me to follow her. I followed her into her barely lit room. Mio closed the door behind me.

"So, Jaster…" Mio said, looking me up and down. "What do you want to do?"

I gulped and said, "Uh… Mio… what're you…."

"Shh…" She said as she put her finger to my lips. Suddenly, she kissed me, sticking her tongue in my mouth. Just then, Mio's door opened.

"Jaster? You in here?"

Kisala was standing in the doorway, staring at Mio and me.

I broke away from Mio and said, "Kisala… this isn't what it-"

Kisala turned and ran away before I could finish my sentence.

"Kisala!" I ran out of Mio's room and dashed after Kisala. "Kisala, come back!"


	2. To Zerard!

_A/N: I apologize for not updating on this story sooner. Hopefully, I'll be writing a lot more._

I ran after Kisala, who had run into her room. Unfortunately, she had locked it. "Kisala, please open up!"

"Go away, Jaster."

"Kisala, you know that I could easily break this door down."

There was a beat of silence, and Kisala said, "Why don't you just go back to Mio?"

"Kisala… I don't love Mio. She forced herself on me."

"Yeah, right."

"It's the truth!" I said, my teeth clenched. "You have to believe me!"

"No." Her voice said. "I don't."

"Kisala, please! You _know _I don't love Mio!"

"Whatever. After I left, you probably went right over to her and… I don't even want to think about it!"

"Kisala… you know that's not true. I never loved anyone else after you left."

"Anyone… _else_?"

"Yeah… I love… you." There was more silence.

"Jaster… we can't. I'm the queen of Mariglenn."

I sighed and placed my forehead on the door. "I know. I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

Kisala slowly opened the door and studied me. Kisala's hair had grown, and she seemed to be paler than when I had last seen her.

"It's been three years, Jasper."

I nodded and said, "Three agonizingly long years."

Kisala sighed and said, "I'm not sure whether to believe you or not, so I'd advise you to talk to the captain." And she closed her door again.

I sighed and walked to the captain's quarters. Dorgengoa was bigger than ever. He laughed when he saw me walk in. "Jaster! Good ta see ya, my boy! I've been in a great mood ever since Kisala came back to us!"

I nodded and said, "Yes, but why is Mio here?"

Dorgengoa shrugged and said, "Well, she heard that the great Desert Star was gonna be here. She's taken a likin' to ya, I'm afraid."

"I've noticed." I said with a scowl. Dorgengoa nodded and continued.

"Plus, we've got tons of supporters now that Mio's joined th' team."

I sighed and said, "Okay, but I want her away from me at all times."

"Not a problem, my boy. Not a problem. Now we just have ta collect Deego and Jupis, and the old team will be together again."

"Oh, yeah, Zegram's here. Where is he? I haven't seen him."

"Ah, he's in his quarters now. He's been kinda moody lately, but whatever." He took a huge bite out of a chicken leg.

"Sir, what is this mission that you want us to do?"

"Patience, Jaster. I'll tell everyone as soon as we collect the last person. Steve! Full speed to Zerard!"

Steve ran in, gave a salute, and ran back out to the control room. Soon, the _Dorgenark_ was speeding towards Zerard.


	3. To Alistia!

_A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of Rogue Galaxy II! I thank those of you who have reviewed. Continue to review, and I shall continue to get excited about pumping out new chapters! Yeah!_

_Well, anyway, enjoy!_

When the _Dorgenark _finally landed on Zerard, Simon, Kisala, and I got off and started walking to the Starship Factory. The Starship factory had been spewing tons of miracle inventions since Jupis and Dr. Poccachio had started working together. Including a new model of robots that ran off of space/time energy.

By the time we got to the Starship Factory, I saw one of those new robots. It was huge, with a shiny silver body, huge arms, and bright red eyes.

After a couple of seconds, the robot made a beeping sound and its eyes lashed. "Ah, hello, Desert Star." The robot said. "I am Ragnex, Multi-Purpose Space/Time Android Model Three, the most advanced on the galaxy. Master Jupis and Master Poccachio knew that you were coming. They sent me out to get you. Please follow me."

I nodded, and the three of us followed Ragnex into the factory, going down endless hallways to Dr. Poccachio's office. When we get there, Jupis and Dr. Poccachio are working on another robot.

"Jaster!" Jupis said, not looking up from his work. "How's it goin'?" After a couple of seconds, he looked up and saw Kisala. "Well, now! Kisala! If you're here, who's watching Mariglenn?"

Kisala smiled and said, "Hey, Jupis. I left Mariglenn in the care of my council."

I nod at Jupis and said, "So, how's it been going, Jupis? Dr. Poccachio? You guys been working on anything interesting?"

The two of them glanced at each other, and Dr. Poccachio straightened his glasses. "Well, Jaster," Dr. Poccachio said. "as a matter of fact, we've been working on our most stressful invention yet. The ultimate sword. A sword combining the mystic power of space/time energy and the natural power of the Drigellums. Of course, this is just a theory, but it may be possible with the right equipment."

"Wow." I said. "That'd be amazing. Are you guys close to getting the right equipment?"

They exchanged another glance, and Jupis said, "Well, kinda. We just need one more circuit, but it got lost. Turns out the circuit was on the other side of Zerard. But the delivery ship crash-landed somewhere."

"Yes." Dr. Poccachio said. "I've sent robots out to get it, though. We should hear from them soon, with luck."

"Huh." I said. "Well, anyway, we've come to deliver a message from Dorgengoa. Jupis, he wants you to join the team again. He says he's got an important mission for us."

Jupis frowned and took a long draw from a cup of coffee that was sitting on his desk. When he pulled it away, he said, "I don't know, Jaster. I like it here. I'm not sure I'd like to leave now, while I'm at the top of my game."

I nodded. "I understand. We'll tell him you don't want to go."

Jupis nodded. "Yes… I'm gonna stay. It's not that I don't _wanna _get back with the old gang, it's just… I have a lot of work to do, you know?"

I nodded again. "Not a problem. Well, I guess we'd better get back to Dorgengoa. See ya later, Jupis."

"See ya, Jaster." He went back to the robot. "If we ever make that sword, I'll be sure to contact you. I'm sure it'll help you on your journey."

"Thanks, Jupis!" I said as the door automatically closed behind me.

"Well, that's a bummer." Simon said. "Hey, I've got an idea! Remember when we went to Alistia? We met that Sleeg, Jaus? Maybe he found some Mermels by now an' he wants to join the team! How about we go over to Alistia and see if he wants to join the team in place of Jupis, eh?"

I shrugged and said, "Why not?" So we walked back to the _Dorgenark_.

When we got back to the _Dorgenark_, Steve was behind the wheel. "Hello, Mr. Rogue. I take it that Jupis isn't coming?"

I shook my head. "No, Steve. He's not. Full speed to Alistia."

Steve looked at me, then said, "Of course, Mr. Rogue. The captain has gone back into one of his naps again. He left you in charge."

"Me? Why me?"

Steve chuckled and said, "Who is he supposed to put in charge while asleep? Mio? You are the great Desert Star, known throughout the galaxy. I think you've earned the right to be captain for a short while."

I smiled and said, "Well, that's very kind of him. Take us to Alistia, Steve."

Steve saluted and said, "Aye, aye, Captain Rogue!" And we flew off, full speed, towards Alistia.

Once we reached the beautiful ocean planet of Alistia, Zegram, Kisala, and I went through the teleporter and landed inside the village that held Jaus and the other Alistians. After walking a short while, we reached a hut that contained many Sleegs.

"Hey, there." I said. They turned their attention to me. "Has anyone seen Jaus?"

They studied me, their eyes falling on my birthmark. Suddenly, they started whispering to each other.

"That birthmark…."

"Could he be…."

"Look at his clothes…."

"It can't be him. What would he want with Jaus?"

"It _has _to be him. Look at that mark…."

A Sleeg stepped up to me and said, "Excuse me… would you happen to be Desert Star?"

I nodded. "That's me." They gasped and increased their murmuring.

"Wow, must be nice, huh, Jaster?" Kisala said. "Known throughout the galaxy as the most powerful warrior in existence. More famous than Mio, huh?"

I cringed and said, "Kisala, it's not like I _want _to be famous. I was just helping people on Rosa, and stories began to spread…."

"Ah, who are you kiddin', Jaster?" Zegram said. "You love it. From pretending to be Desert Claw, to surpassing him. You're the most famous person in the galaxy."

I sighed. The Sleeg who had spoken to me said, "Excuse me, Desert Star, but… we were wondering if you could help us."

"What is it?" I said, turning to them.

"You see… a year ago, Daytron came here and poured their artificial Rune into our oceans. The Rune covered everything, turning our creatures into beasts. And when we had our common typhoons, Rune covered the land as well. Our population is dwindling. The biggest beast of all, the Ocean Spirit, has also been terrifying our village."

"And you want us to destroy it?"

The Sleeg nodded and said, "Yes. Please. If you could destroy the Ocean Spirit, I'm sure the remaining Sleegs and Mermels could work together to clean our waters."

"So, Jaus actually found the Mermels?" Kisala asked.

The Sleeg nodded. "It's a small colony, but yes. Jaus, I'm sorry to say, died along with most of our people."

Zegram sighed and said, "Just our luck. Let's just go. Why should _we _be the ones to help 'em?"

"Because it's right, Zegram." I said, looking at him. I turned back to the Sleeg and said, "No problem. We'll take care of the Ocean Spirit. Where can I find it?"

The Sleeg smiled and said, "Oh, thank you! The Ocean Spirit is never far away. It comes by every night to wreak havoc upon our village. Just wait until nightfall, and you'll see him."

I nodded. "Then we'll wait."


End file.
